Relish
by Parallel Example
Summary: Como siempre, su discusión terminaba con su victoria, las palabras de Aizen apoyándole. Se retiró de la estancia, y detrás suya, él mismo, hundido en sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de hacer sufrir a Ulquiorra. Lemon explícito, semi-violación, Yaoi.


_¡Weee! ¡Soy genial! _

_Amigos, esta noche me encuentro feliz. ¡Estoy publicando mi primer Lemon! No tengo ni idea de si está bien o mal, pero a mí me gusta bastante. Advierto, es una semi-violación semi-consentida. No tengo muy claro cómo llamar a este bebé mío. Aclarando las cosas, esta es una tabla de la comunidad de LiveJournal 10 Instantes. La Tabla Gusto, específicamente. La vi, y me gritó Lemon. ¿Y qué mejor que GrimmUlqui para eso? Quizá UraIchi, señores, pero de eso ya tengo en Just If, o tendré en un futuro, por lo tanto, como me gusta variar, decidí hacer esto. Son 5 capítulos. Todos porno._

_¿Ya ha quedado claro, no? Pues eso, porno. Yaoi. Pasad a leer a ver si os gusta, y tal. ¿Por qué siempre, empiece con la energía que empiece, acabo en modo pasota, escribiendo "y tal"? Nadie lo sabe..._

_Bleach no es mío. Ni lo será. Aclarado esto, procedamos..._

_¡Oh, una última cosa! Para mayor comprensión, esto está basado en el capítulo 198 del manga. Se recomienda leerlo para entender mejor la situación.  
_

_

* * *

_Relish - #05 Acidez

Como siempre, su discusión terminó con las palabras de Aizen respaldando a aquel cobarde, que ni siquiera fue capaz de matar a un niño humano. Sus ojos afilados perfilaron su cuerpo, casi tallándolo. Apretó su mandíbula, conteniéndose para no gritarle.

-Se lo agradezco, señor. – dijo devolviendo su ojo a su cavidad ocular. Tras una breve reverencia se retiró de la sala, mirándole con aquellos ojos tan llenos de condescendencia (aquellos que tanto odiaba).

Con un gruñido abandonó también él la estancia, insatisfecho consigo mismo.

Deambuló por los monocromos pasillos del palacio de Aizen. Pensamientos de rabia se mezclaban con planes de venganza, tiñéndose con sus deseos de hacer sufrir al de cabello azabache. Mordió su mano, tratando de calmarse, ordenándose a sí mismo a serenarse.

Siguió caminando durante escasos minutos, encontrándose con el de verdes y rasgados ojos, ya con su mano cerrada en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, quedando estático, mirando desafiante al otro, el cual no alteraba su neutra expresión. Se acercó lentamente, quedando apenas a un escaso metro de distancia, mientras su gesto se iba torciendo en una abierta sonrisa. Esta vez el rostro del otro sí mostró confusión por el cambio en su actitud, soltando el pomo de la puerta mientras le encaraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Grimmjow? – preguntó, enarcando una ceja interrogante.

Un tenso silencio se formó a su alrededor. El de cabellos azules se aproximó más a él, su sonrisa perenne todavía. Con otros dos pasos rápidos redujo la distancia entre él y su impasible acompañante, acorralándole contra la puerta de su propia habitación.

-Tan sólo hundirte, Ulquiorra… - le susurró al oído. El semblante hasta ahora serio de éste mostró algo de confusión, y estrechó sus cuerpos. Acababa de descubrir una forma de inflingirle dolor…

…Y pensaba usarla.

Inclinó su rostro hacia su cuello, reteniéndole contra el umbral de la estancia, sujetando sus finas muñecas. Mordió la blanca piel de aquella zona, con fuerza, sintiendo como el tejido se rompía con la presión que ejercían sus colmillos. La sangre manó, lamiéndola él placenteramente, mientras que la que no podía retener manchaba los ropajes de ambos. Las verdes orbes se abrieron sorprendidas por el pinchazo de dolor y la húmeda sensación de la lengua de Grimmjow rodeando su herida. Quiso revolverse, pero el impacto que había tenido en él la acción de su agresor no se lo permitió, o quizás fue su curiosidad por esto mismo lo que le impulsó a no querer hacerlo. Y, en cualquier caso, le tenía bien apresado.

El de cabellos azules tomó el pomo de la puerta, empujando a Ulquiorra dentro de su propia habitación. Ambos se quedaron fijos en su posición, mientras el de negros cabellos tocaba su herida para comprobar cómo era de profunda, y Grimmjow le escrutaba, furioso por su impasibilidad.

-¿Y ahora qué, Grimmjow? – dijo, enfureciéndole aún más. ¿Es que acaso no sentía dolor? Frunció el ceño, sus músculos se tensaron y se acercó de nuevo, tomándole de la nuca rudamente.

-Ahora es cuando viene lo bueno, Ulquiorra. – Si no sentía dolor, perfecto. Él se encargaría de que lo descubriera.

Juntó sus labios en un violento beso, quebrando los suyos con sus dientes, saboreando el líquido carmesí, explorando a la vez su boca mientras cada vez se hundía más en ella. No expresaba dulzura, no profesaba amor con ese beso, ni siquiera agrado. Tan sólo acidez.

Arrebatándole sus ropas y las suyas propias, le arrojó contra el lecho, en el cual él mismo cayó sobre él, sin que apenas opusiera resistencia. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, tratando de encontrar miedo o confusión, topándose sólo con emociones neutras, y una burlante curiosidad. Apretando su gesto, volvió a su cuello, furioso, dañándolo, mordiendo aquella zona desde la carótida hasta la clavícula. Esta vez sí sintió como el moreno se revolvió, oyendo cómo se alteraban sus latidos, aumentando también su pulso de puro regocijo.

Descendiendo por su abdomen, le arrebató su última prenda, ante su atenta mirada, muestra de curiosidad y confusión, preguntándose hasta dónde llegaría. Por su parte, Grimmjow sólo se quedó observando el blanco cuerpo del otro. Volvió a su rostro, retornando en otro sangriento beso, que el otro correspondió casi por inercia.

Llevó su mano a la negra vellosidad, sintiendo cómo empezaba a alzarse el miembro del de verdes ojos. Sonrió aún dentro del húmedo beso, lamiendo la sangre en la lengua de Ulquiorra, enredándose ambas, comenzando a sentir cómo él mismo también se estaba excitando.

Siguió con ese ritual de ávidos besos, masajeando el miembro de su rival meintras de la garganta de éste se escapaban débiles rumores, confundiéndose con el jadeo de éste, hasta que decidió que no podía esperar mucho más.

Se desprendió de su última prenda, dejando su erecto miembro a escasos centímetros de la pálida piel del Cuarta Espada. Con un último y salvaje intercambio de saliva le volteó, dejándole a cuatro patas justo debajo suyo.

No esperó, no quiso posponer su agonía, ni el sufrimiento que sentiría Ulquiorra. Con una profunda y violenta penetración se hundió en sus caderas, sintiendo como su miembro era oprimido por las estrechas paredes interiores del moreno, y se humedecía con la sangre provocada por tan salvaje entrada. De la garganta de Ulquiorra escapaban varios quejidos de dolor, para su satisfacción, mientras respiraban forzosamente. El sudor caía por su rostro, enmarcado por los sueltos cabellos azabaches, y recorría su blanca espalda, que arqueaba temblante tratando de contener el dolor. Entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo varios quejidos. Pero tampoco pensaba retroceder. Al fin y al cabo, su curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier dolor. Un todavía más excitado Grimmjow seguía moviéndose dentro de él, lacerando la entrada aún más.

-¿Qué tal se siente el ser dominado…Ulquiorra? – susurró, sintiéndose poderoso, triunfante. Con una profunda embestida acalló una débil queja del otro, recibiendo nada más que un ahogado gemido.

-Eres tan…desagradable. – conseguía decir entre embestida y embestida. Grimmjow sonrió, sintiendo eso como un halago. Con una última embestida empezó a sentir como su vientre se calentaba, y concentrándose en esa placentera sensación aumentó aún más el ritmo de su acto. La respiración de Ulquiorra se hizo aún más forzosa con eso.

Grimmjow siguió moviéndose rápidamente, esta vez buscando casi de igual manera su propio placer (algo en lo que no pensaba inicialmente, por lo menos no ese placer) como la angustia del de ojos verdes. Finalmente, aquel sentimiento de calidez le envolvió, extendiéndose hasta su miembro, y terminó entre sus blancas piernas, con un último gruñido y un ahogado gemido del moreno por la violencia de esta última penetración. Los fluidos, blancos y rojos, resbalaron desde su entrada, mientras Grimmjow salía lentamente de él, relamiéndose. Cuando finalmente le miró a los ojos, los encontró opacos, y por primera vez, mostrándose, sino demasiado, débiles, apagados. Se incorporó, dejando a Ulquiorra tumbado boca abajo en el lecho, vistiéndose rápidamente. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, y desde su entrada hasta las sábanas, se deslizaban el esperma del de ojos azules y su propia sangre, manchándolas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Ulquiorra? – preguntó socarronamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los entreabiertos labios de éste se abrieron en un suspiro, y finalmente cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a su propio cansancio.

El de cabellos azules se encaminó por los oscuros (y aun así blancos) pasillos de Las Noches, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho consigo mismo, tal y como su permanente sonrisa confirmaba. Quizá no había encontrado el método más discreto para torturar al Cuarta Espada, pero igualmente lo había encontrado de lo más…

…Digamos que se sentía orgulloso por lo que había conseguido.

Se encerró en su habitación, rememorando gustosamente todo el acto, sintiendo cómo volvía a ponerse duro, poco a poco. Claro que le habría gustado hacer más cosas, pero para eso, ya habría tiempo.

Porque si algo le sobraba en aquel apagado mundo, era tiempo, y ahora había encontrado una forma de acabar con su aburrimiento, y apagar las condescendientes miradas del de oscuros cabellos.

* * *

_Me pasó una cosa bastante curiosa escribiendo esto. No voy a decir qué es, obviamente, por respeto. Eso de decir que...Hmmm...Qué cojones, acabáis de leer Lemon Yaoi, no os importará leer que su autor extrañamente se puso "nervioso" escribiéndolo, a pesar de que es Hetero. ¿Bien? Bien. Soy así, ya está. Espero que esto no moleste a nadie, es simplemente que me apetecía contarlo. Me voy a ir yendo ya, creo que es lo más adecuado..._

_¡Ah, por cierto, agradezco los Reviews! Espero que os haya gustado, y cualquier recomendación para los otros capis será bien acogida (No garantizo que haga eso, pero lo tendré en cuenta, si me gusta la idea. Sí, es mi obra, lo sé, y no debería pedir ideas, y no lo hago. Sólo digo que si alguien quiere dejarme una recomendación, una petición o algo, igual lo tengo en cuenta si me gusta, ¿vale? Parece que esté cabreado con alguien aquí al lado mía, diciendo estas cosas tan histéricas). _

_Pues eso. Y tal. Nos vemos por esos mundos...  
_


End file.
